


Gentle Breeze

by Lacrity



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Language Barrier, Mutual Mutes, learning together so they can communicate, little romance towards the end, one chapter, post octoexpansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrity/pseuds/Lacrity
Summary: Agent 8 hopes Agent 3 can understand sign language. She hopes Agent 3 can relate to her.





	Gentle Breeze

The Inkling that rescued her is a very quiet person, it’s something the Octoling observed after their first meeting and the meetings after. There was mild suspicion of the female inkling being mute, yet to be confirmed, but Agent 8 was sure of it. It made her somewhat eager for the date they both set via Captain Cuttlefish. 

Among all the other Octolings, none of them shared the same issues she did, they were adept with understanding her signs, but it felt off, signing and receiving a verbal response in return. Having a friend who shared that struggle would have been amazing, that is till she realized after walking towards her destination on the day of the meet up that. There were probably a whole different set of signs for Inklings. She pauses in stride and looks at her hands, her heart falling just a little bit at the idea of her not being able to communicate with her new friend through signs, wondering how they’d be able to talk about things. 

Shaking her head, Agent 8 pushes back her tentacles and keeps going forward, pursing her lips in determination. Push down those negative thoughts and try right? It’ll be fine. After noticing a familiar form in the distance, sitting at the table next to the ocean, she feels her heart rate speed up and tries to hurry, hoping what she thought was true. 

By the time she gets there she’s breathless, her heart pounding and without thinking she signs at the other Inkling, trying to get to know her, pausing after her introduction to wait with bated breath. 

Of course her fears were confirmed, it was a whole different set of gestures with some familiar signs that made pieces of a sentence. She gathered from there that Agent 3 didn’t understand her and was getting hungry. A bit crestfallen at the difficulty placed in language, she cheers herself up just a little with the fact that maybe she could be taught and vice versa, after all, she did share the same struggles. 

The signs themselves confirmed it. 

Feeling a renewed sense of happiness she smiles and looks around for something, anything to point at while Agent 3 tilts her head just a bit at her and watches her fingers point at objects, soaking in the gestures that Agent 8 is making. A ball, the ocean, the sky, the umbrella, left over wrappers from the last customer. The inkling offers a half smile at her when the octarian rambles in gestures before running out and realizing that she had gone off on those definitions without checking up on her companion. 

Embarrassed, she tries to turn around and cover her face before Agent 3 taps her shoulder and slowly, one by one, translates the objects she pointed at in the exact same order. She feels her tentacles curl up in delight and tries to repeat them hurriedly, watching the inkling slow down for her and patiently step her through each word. 

Ball, Umbrella, Hair, Water, the list goes on. 

Her eyes start to widen, Agent 8 feels joy and excitement at the discoveries, the way her fingers start to form the same words in a different language and how she tries to practice these words in nonsense sentences, shoulders shaking in quiet laughter. Eyes closed, then open to see the inkling stare directly at her when she does. 

It’s not a long moment, but it’s striking and makes her pause, feeling the ocean breeze caress her cheeks. 

Her inkling companion looks up then tries to gesture and all the octoling can garner is a ‘What’s that?’ from the broken up, connected words she did understand. Unsure of what Agent 3 is asking, she expressed confusion by tilting her head, which at that point led the shorter of the two to tip toe and lightly hold her chin to pull it down. 

More of a suggestion rather than command by touch, one that she follows and sees Agent 3 come closer. Flustered wondering if they would kiss, closing her eyes with a red face. She hears her inhale and a gentle breeze against her cheek. 

Agent 8 opens her eyes slowly, face hot, eyes wide, while Agent 3 offers a ghost of a smirk. Embarrassed but understanding the meaning, she shakily translates ‘A Gentle Breeze’. Agent 3 looks at her hands, slowly mirrors a similar, yet different, gesture and waits, correcting the octoling’s hands when her shaky hands fumble. 

They’re warm hands is what Agent 8 remembers, and before she knows it, she feels the warmth of Agent 3’s lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing the other agent 24 fic, it's actually getting long but I wanted to get this one out of my system.


End file.
